She Will Be Loved
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: James esta atrapado en una relación enfermiza. ¿Podra Logan salvarlo? Songfic SLASH JAGAN


**Una pequeña introducción, esta historia está basada en la canción She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5, hay pequeñas estrofas acompañando los párrafos, que son en las cuales me inspire para escribir cada parte.**

**N.A: Las estrofas no están ordenadas líricamente sino que están escritas literalmente por cada párrafo.**

**Abby D.**

**ENJOY **

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Cada vez que mi atención se dirigía inconscientemente hacia la habitación de Kendall, mi estomago se volvía un nudo y las nauseas amenazaban con salir. Intente concentrarme en mi café para evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, pero por más que trataba, mis ojos volvían a desviarse hacia aquella puerta.

Sabía que en pocos minutos, saldría James, con la ropa puesta descuidadamente, con el cabello despeinado y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Al verme me daría una mirada de "Lo siento", bajaría su rostro avergonzado y caminaría de vuelta a su habitación.

Es la típica rutina matinal que hemos estado llevando durante algunos meses.

En un principio, saber que James y Kendall se estaban acostando, me mato emocionalmente, pero estuve dispuesto a sacrificar mis propios sentimientos para dejar que Jamie fuera feliz, sin embargo, cuando me entere que para el rubio, el castaño era solo un desahogo sexual, supe que debía arriesgarme y luchar por él.

Y así lo hice, aunque no sirvió de nada, porque me di cuenta que James está muy enamorado de Kendall y prefiere ser su juguete sexual, a no ser nada de él en absoluto.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, me tomo por sorpresa y más aun, cuando el que salió de ahí, fue Kendall. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal que descansaban sobre sus caderas y una camiseta holgada. Su cabello y su rostro, eran un desastre y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia mi pude notar sus marcadas ojeras.

- Hey Logan – Exclamo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Tan temprano levantado, amigo?

- Si, resulta que no podía dormir – Respondí desagradablemente.

Vi como Kendall paseo su mirada por la habitación algo incomodo y cambio el peso de su cuerpo sobre su otra pierna.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto asustado.

Nunca en mi vida he cuestionado nada de lo que el rubio dice o hace, pero sentí que había llegado el momento de empezar a hacerlo.

- No, nada está bien – Respondí, parándome de la silla al mismo tiempo – Te aseguro que nada se encuentra bien en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Kendall frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto - ¿Cuál es tú problema?

- Mi problema es que estas lastimando a James y no voy a dejar que lo sigas haciendo – Me acerque lentamente a él y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

- No estoy haciendo nada que James no quiera que haga - Argumento, sonriendo en forma burlona al doble sentido de sus propias palabras.

Sentí como la sangre subió rápidamente hacia mi rostro y en estos momentos quise golpear a mi amigo.

- Ya entendí a que se debe todo esto – Levanto las cejas y me miro – Estas celoso.

- Por supuesto que estoy celoso, tú pedazo de idiota – Respondí algo irritado – Estoy celoso de lo mucho que a James le importas, estoy celoso porque lo tienes de todas las formas posibles y no lo aprecias.

- Tú que sabes – Kendall desvío la mirada y susurro entre dientes – Piensas que por ser un genio, lo sabes todo.

- ¿Acaso me equivoco? – Pregunte, tratando de encontrarme con su mirada - ¿Lo amas?

- Por supuesto que lo amo – Respondió enfrentándose a mis ojos – Es mi amigo.

- No me refiero a esa forma, Kendall – Baje mi voz a un tono más comprensivo - ¿Lo amas? ¿Dejarías a Jo por él? ¿Sacrificarías todo por James?

- Yo… yo – El rubio bajo la mirada y respondió – Creo que no.

Después de sus palabras hubo un gran momento de silencio. No me atreví a hablar por miedo a perder el control y Kendall, pude notar por su expresión que estaba debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la decepción.

- Logan – Exclamo de improviso el rubio – Se perfectamente cuanto amas a James y estoy bastante seguro que junto a ti, él estaría mucho mejor – Dio un gran suspiro y continuo – Pero no puedo obligarlo a amarte y mientras él siga viniendo a mí, yo seguiré recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

Diciendo eso, Kendall se retiro a su cuarto en donde yo sabía perfectamente que James lo esperaba.

En cambio yo, camine hacia el sofá pensando, en que daría lo que fuera para que el castaño me amara de esa forma.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want _

Después de un incomodo desayuno en donde tuve que aguantar la mirada culpable de James, la sonrisa amarga de Kendall y la expresión confundida de Carlos, decidí irme a mi cuarto a leer algún libro para despejar mi mente.

Y en eso estaba cuando un suave golpe en mi puerta me interrumpió.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto James algo tímido.

- Si pasa – Me incorpore rápidamente y me senté sobre el edredón - ¿Qué ocurre?

Vi que el niño bonito camino vacilante hacia mí y se acomodó a mi lado.

- Kendall me conto sobre su discusión esta mañana – Y antes de que pudiera responder, el castaño prosiguió – Y quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, soy una persona madura y puedo cuidar de mi mismo – Dio un gran suspiro y continuo – Y lo que haga o deje de hacer, es mi problema.

- Me preocupo por ti, porque me importas James – Respondí algo herido por sus palabras – No ves que estar así con Kendall, te hace daño. No te das cuenta que no te ama y que nunca va a dejar a Jo por ti.

Vi que el castaño se incorporó rápidamente y me miro con los ojos húmedos.

- Kendall si me ama – Afirmo con la voz quebrada – Puedo sentirlo – Puso su mano sobre su pecho – Se que en algún momento él, se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y terminara su estúpida relación con ella.

- Y mientras tanto ¿Qué? – Pregunte desafiante – Seguirás viéndolo salir a citas, seguirás siendo su juguete, seguirás acostándote con él, seguirás…

- Cállate – Grito interrumpiéndome – Ya basta, me estas lastimando.

- No planeo lastimarte James – Respondí acercándome a él – Solo quiero hacerte entender que estas atrapado y que eso te está haciendo mal.

- Sé que solo lo dices porque te gusto y lo único que quieres es que termine mi relación con Kendall – A las palabras de James, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cuál relación? – Pregunte burlón – Ni siquiera existe tal relación y estas equivocado – El niño bonito dirigió su atención hacia mi – No me gustas – Vi que agrando sus ojos lastimado – Yo te amo James. Estoy tan malditamente enamorado de ti y me duele que prefieras estar con una persona que solo te utiliza, en vez de darme una oportunidad a mí.

- ¿Me amas? – Repitió incrédulo.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

- Creo que no estás muy familiarizado con el concepto – Respondí acariciando su brazo – Y si, te amo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto incrédulo – Solo soy una cara bonita, un chico superficial y ególatra.

- Te amo porque eres la persona más dulce y amable que conozco – Lo invite a sentarse nuevamente sobre mi cama y continúe – Se que le haces creer a todo el mundo que solo te preocupas por ti, pero sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto – Vi la mirada concentrada de James y proseguí – Se de esa vez en que sacrificaste un papel en una película de magos para no lastimar a Camille, también cuando cuidaste de Katie en su primera cita con un chico y no olvidar cuando rompiste el numero de esa chica para no herir a Litos.

- ¿En serio notaste todas esas cosas? – Pregunto incrédulo.

- Por supuesto James – Respondí dulcemente – Y quiero que sepas que aunque tú no te sientas de la misma forma hacia mi yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, ya sea para escucharte o aconsejarte

- Logie, yo no sé qué decir – Susurro, acomodándose su camiseta – Eres muy bueno conmigo.

- No tienes que decir nada – Respondí algo triste – Para eso estamos los amigos.

James asintió amablemente y se levantó para marcharse. Cuando por fin dejo la habitación, no pude evitar derrumbarme sobre mi cama y llorar en silencio.

Había pasado una semana desde mi conversación con James y las cosas habían estado bien, aunque el castaño seguía con Kendall, por lo menos este había cesado sus citas con Jo.

O eso era lo que creíamos.

No me impresiono nada cuando Jo llego al departamento esta tarde, afirmando que tenía una cita para patinar en hielo con Kendall.

El rubio sin ningún remordimiento, se despidió de James que se encontraba en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda y se fue calmadamente con Jo.

Al momento en que la puerta se cerro, el niño bonito se derrumbo y corrió fuera del 2J y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí tras él.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Al llegar al lobby me di cuenta que James había salido fuera del hotel hacia una repentina tormenta que se había desencadenado hace unos minutos. Sin siquiera inmutarme, atravesé las puertas de Palm Woods y comencé a seguir su rastro.

¿A dónde iría James? Me pregunte a mí mismo, la respuesta vino a mi tan rápido como la formule; "El parque de Palm Woods". Aumente mi velocidad hacia mi destino y cuando finalmente llegue, vi a un chico recostado sobre el césped mojado con sus manos golpeando violentamente un árbol.

Me acerque lentamente hacia él y acaricie suavemente su cabello mojado. James al sentir mi tacto, se volteo asustado y me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto apenado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –Respondí con otra pregunta – Cuidando tu trasero.

Vi que mi comentario lo hizo reír, aunque fue una sonrisa rota, por lo menos fue feliz un instante.

- No llores por él, Jamie – Susurre tiernamente – Él no merece tus lagrimas.

- No estoy llorando – Respondió orgulloso – Solo es la lluvia.

- Es interesante como la lluvia puede introducirse a tus ojos – Exclame sarcástico.

James me observo unos segundos y repentinamente el labio le comenzó a temblar.

- Si, tienes razón, estoy llorando – Lloriqueo, agarrando violentamente un poco de césped con sus dedos.

- Está bien, pero no te desquites con el pasto – Detuve su mano con la mía y la mantuve sobre la suya.

El niño bonito alzo la mirada hacia mí, encontrándose con mis ojos y de un momento a otro, estaba abrazado a mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente.

- Lo amo tanto, Logie – Exclamo sobre mi camiseta – Y duele mucho.

- No sabes cómo te entiendo – Respondí mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Es horrible estar enamorado de una persona que no corresponde tus sentimientos.

James se alejó avergonzado y exclamo.

- Lo siento, Logan – Susurro secándose las lagrimas con su mano – No planeaba lastimarte.

- Está bien, ¿Sabes James? – Exclame – Mi corazón te pertenece y siempre estaré aquí para ti, puedes venir siempre que quieras – Vi como bajo la mirada sonrojado – Y no me importaría pasar cada día bajo la lluvia, solo para robarte una sonrisa y hacerte sentir amado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sintiendo como las gotas caían a nuestro alrededor, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Y James – Levante la voz - ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato junto a mí?

_Please don't try so hard to say good bye_

Eso basto para romper el momento, vi como el castaño se incorporo y sacudió el barro de su ropa.

- Tenemos que volver a Palm Woods – Respondió desviando su mirada – No quiero que agarremos un resfriado.

A veces desearía que James no se esforzara tanto por decir adiós y solo se dejara llevar por el momento.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

Luego de llegar al 2J, bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa, invite a James a mi habitación para distraerlo de la llegada de Kendall. Ambos estábamos recostados sobre la cama, riendo y recordando viejos anécdotas de Minnesota.

- Solía tener mucho miedo de tomar ese palo de hockey – Exclamo James – Mi madre me había traumado tanto con que me rompería la cara.

- Si, lo recuerdo – Reí en la memoria – Parecías una niña asustada – Me burle – Si no es por Kendall que te empujo sobre tus pati…. – Me detuve porque vi que la expresión del castaño cambio inmediatamente al oír su nombre - James, ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé, Logie – Susurro, mirando al techo – Ni siquiera sé que voy hacer esta noche – Con la manga de su camiseta se seca una lagrima – Deseo ir a su cuarto y pasar la noche con él, pero no puedo hacer eso ¿o sí?

- Es tu decisión James – Respondí ocultando mi tristeza – Lo único que te digo es que tengas cuidado, no quiero que resultes herido nuevamente.

- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo – Con eso el castaño se acurruco en mi contra, tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a juguetear con ella - Te quiero, Logie.

- Yo te amo, James – Respondí, estire mi otra mano lentamente hacia su rodilla y la acaricie, el niño bonito siguió el movimiento concentrado.

- ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? – Ofreció de repente, en un principio creí que se refería de forma fraternal pero cuando vi el brillo en su mirada supe a que se refería.

- No, James, está bien – Me excuse torpemente - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque me acariciaste la rodilla – Respondió automáticamente – Kendall siempre empieza así cuando quiere tener sexo conmigo.

_I've had you so many times _

_But somehow I want more_

Lo mire detenidamente un momento y me di cuenta de lo mucho que ha pasado, que ni siquiera una simple muestra de cariño la puede ver inocente.

- Yo no soy Kendall – Exclame – Y nunca te pediría algo así, para mí sería un honor que durmieras conmigo hoy, pero realmente dormir, por tus ojeras se nota que necesitas horas de sueño.

- Estoy cansado – Dio un pequeño bostezo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho – Buenas noches, Logie.

- Buenas noches, Jamie – Respondí concentrado.

Me pase gran parte de la noche, acariciando la espalda de James y dando uno que otro besito sobre su rostro. El castaño se veía aun más hermoso cuando dormía, sus espesas pestañas caían delicadamente sobre sus parpados y sus labios entreabiertos se veían exquisitamente apetecibles. Pensé en un momento, en inclinarme y rápidamente robarle un beso, pero no me gustaría traicionar así la confianza del niño bonito.

Sin darme cuenta, yo también caí dormido en algún momento de la noche, con el hombre de mis sueños abrazado a mí.

Desperté repentinamente cuando sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mí, alce mis ojos y vi a Kendall parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena extrañanamente. Sin decir una palabra, se alejo y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Mire a James que aun seguía aferrado a mí y pensé amargamente; Cuantas veces he estado aquí para ti y tú siempre has pertenecido a alguien más.

El desayuno se estaba llevando a cabo tranquilamente, James no parecía tan destrozado por la presencia de Kendall y el rubio, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Carlos como siempre ajeno a todo problema, comía su cereal pacíficamente mientras yo, no podía dejar de observar al castaño.

- Mamá – Exclamo Kendall de pronto – Esta tarde saldré con Jo al cine y llegare tarde porque después la llevare a cenar.

- Está bien cariño – Susurro Jennifer – Tengan cuidado.

- No te preocupes – Respondió el rubio – Estaremos bien.

Vi como James luchaba con las ganas de largarse a llorar ahí mismo e instintivamente cepille mi tobillo junto al de él, para hacerlo sentir apoyado. El castaño me miro un leve segundo y se recompuso. Kendall nos observo a ambos con cierto brillo feroz en su mirada.

- Mi cita de ayer fue estupenda – Exclamo a continuación – Jo es una excelente patinadora, la mejor que he visto.

No sabía por qué demonios Kendall, estaba haciendo esto, pensé que estimaba a James como para no querer hacerle daño a propósito.

- Dormí de maravilla – Sonrió burlonamente, después – Hace mucho que no tenía una noche tan placentera.

- No me siento bien, mamá Knight – Susurro James, viéndose un poco pálido – Discúlpenme.

El castaño se levanto de la mesa y corrió a vomitar al baño, se podían oír los sonidos desde la mesa. Fui el primero en levantarse e ir a inspeccionar si estaba bien. Cuando llegue junto a él, le acaricie su espalda lentamente mientras devolvía, espere a que se detuviera y susurre.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte.

- No – Exclamo dolido – Nunca pensé que Kendall me refregara una cita en la cara y luego afirmara que le encanto pasar la noche sin mí.

- No le hagas caso – Respondí acariciando su cabello – Es un idiota.

James solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Creí que el incidente con Kendall solo seria de una vez, pero más tarde ese día siguió y siguió diciendo cosas sobre Jo, delante de James. Me dolía ver la expresión en la cara del niño bonito, solo deseaba correr a él y abrazarlo.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

Me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama cuando de pronto entro James, a mi habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Jamie? – Pregunte asustado.

- Kendall, me dijo – Lloriqueo entre hipos – Me dijo q-que había llegado a segunda base con Jo ayer.

Tense mis músculos instintivamente y me levante con rabia.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto preocupado el castaño.

- A buscar a Kendall para golpearlo – Respondí.

- No, no puedes golpearlo – Intercedió el niño bonito – Aparte no está, se fue a una cita con Jo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo? – Pregunte enojado.

- Porque es nuestro amigo, Logie – Respondió secándose las lagrimas con la manga – No te atrevas a poner en juego su amistad por mi culpa, por favor.

Lo mire un segundo y decidí que por esta vez le haría caso.

- Está bien – Susurre.

Vi como James sonrío y luego camino hacia mi cama y se recostó junto a mí.

- Gracias – Exclamo, besando mi mejilla.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos hasta que el niño bonito me hizo una pregunta.

- Logan – Comenzó algo tímido - ¿Realmente soy lindo? Lo digo porque siempre he creído eso, pero ¿Es realmente así?

- Por supuesto que eres lindo, James – Respondí honestamente - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque si soy lindo, como todos dicen – Dio un gran suspiro – ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para Kendall?

- Honestamente, no tengo idea que ocurre con Kendall – Exclame un poco irritado – Tiene esto contigo, luego dice estar muy enamorado de Jo, para finalmente actuar como un total celoso al descubrir que estás pasando tiempo conmigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con descubrir que estoy pasando tiempo contigo? – Pregunto algo confundido.

- Bueno, el nos vio esta mañana cuando estábamos durmiendo juntos – Respondí algo asustado de enojar a James con esta información – Y desde ese momento, que ha actuado como un total idiota.

- Oh – Susurro James, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al ver que el castaño no agregaría nada más, gire mi cuello al mueble junto a mi cama para ver la hora.

- Vaya, ya es tarde, Jamie – Exclame – ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato junto a mí?

- Déjame ir por mi pijama – Respondió poniéndose de pie – Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Aproveche el tiempo a solas para ponerme mi pijama, luego arregle la cama y cerré las ventanas, finalmente me recosté para esperar al niño bonito. Cuando note que se estaba tardando mucho, decidí pararme a inspeccionar, quizás se había quedado encerrado o algo así.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Camine directo a su habitación, al llegar ahí vi la puerta abierta y el cuarto vacio. "Quizás esta en la cocina" pensé. Seguí atravesando el largo pasillo, pase por la habitación de Litos y luego la de Kendall, sin embargo no pude evitar escuchar una suave voz que reconocería donde fuera.

- ¿Es por Logan, cierto? – James exclamo - ¿Es por él que has estado actuando así?

Vi la puerta entreabierta, me acerque lentamente y vi al castaño parado junto al rubio, tratando de llamar su atención.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Respondió Kendall, esquivando su mirada – Así que de donde sea que vengas, vete James.

- No voy a irme hasta que me respondas – Rogo el niño bonito - ¿Es por Logan?

- ¿Por qué demonios te importa? – Pregunto el rubio – Solo ve acostarte con él y se feliz.

Vi como la expresión de James cambio en un instante y su cuerpo vacilo entre salir de la habitación o quedarse.

- Yo no me voy a ir, Kenny – Susurro coquetamente – Perdóname por no venir ayer, pero estaba cansado y me dormí.

- Si, lo hiciste y junto a Logan – Agrego Kendall.

- Aja, Así que estas celoso – Rio James – Cuéntame Ken-doll, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inseguro?

- Primero, no estoy celoso – Respondió Kendall, mientras se acercó lentamente a James – Segundo, nunca en mi vida he sido inseguro y no voy a empezar ahora – Vi como el rubio arrincono al niño bonito contra la pared – Y tercero, tú eres mío, James y demonios, no quiero que se te olvide de nuevo, ¿Está bien? – Observe como la mano de Kendall viajo lentamente desde su torso, acaricio tiernamente sus muslos y se posó seductoramente en su rodilla.

- Está bien, Kenny – Respondió entre suspiros el castaño.

Kendall alzo levemente las piernas de James y las acomodo sobre su cintura, aprisiono más al niño bonito contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Sin querer ser más testigo de esto, les cerré la puerta suavemente y volví derrotado a mi habitación.

Los días iban pasando, las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas y aquí estaba nuevamente yo, tomando una taza de café esperando vislumbrar unos segundos al hombre de mi vida mientras salía del cuarto de su amante.

- Buenos días – La suave voz de Carlos interrumpió mi debate interior.

- Buenos días – Respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Tan temprano levantado Litos?

- Si, es que Hoy, Katie y yo iremos de voluntarios a una tienda de animales – Exclamo entusiasmado – Y de la pura ansiedad, no pude dormir.

Lo vi reír y caminar hacia la cocina, la experiencia me dice que no deje a Litos acercarse cualquier electrodoméstico y menos cuando esta trasnochado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Carlitos? – Pregunte amablemente.

- La verdad sí, quiero comer tocino pero no sé cómo prepararlo – Respondió entornando sus ojos tiernamente.

- No te preocupes, yo lo hare – Susurre acariciándole la cabeza.

- Eres el mejor, Logie – Litos se abalanzo sobre mí por un abrazo justo cuando la puerta del cuarto de Kendall se abrió, conclusión; James me vio abrazando significativamente a Carlos y obtuvo inmediatamente la idea equivocada.

Lo vi salir, inclinar su cabeza y caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses, desde aquella noche en que vi a James suplicarle perdón a Kendall.

Y aunque el niño bonito me ha estado evitando, provocando que mi corazón se rompa en pedacitos, desde el incidente con Litos, por lo menos se que él, es feliz junto al rubio.

Hoy era una tarde bastante normal, Carlos se encontraba en la piscina, James sobre el sofá admirando su reflejo en un espejo, Kendall en su cuarto preparándose para una cita con Jo y yo leía aun libro sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Sentí cuando la puerta del rubio se abrió y salió mi amigo, caminando algo nervioso, se acercó a James y exclamo:

- James, tenemos que hablar – Sentencio con un tono de voz muy serio.

Una parte de mi cabeza me dijo que escapara de este lugar, para no escuchar algo que pudiera herirme aún más, pero otra parte de mí dijo, "Quédate, aun te preocupas por James"

Decidí elegir la segunda opción, me quede y fingí estar concentrado en mi libro.

- He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo - Empezó el rubio – Y el mensaje que recibí de Jo esta mañana, solo confirmo mi decisión – Tomo un gran suspiro y finalizo – James, quiero que terminemos con lo que sea que tengamos.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, levante mi mirada disimuladamente y vi como el castaño estaba inmóvil sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamo - ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? Por favor, dime que estás jugando.

- Lo siento, James – Susurro Kendall – Pero tú sabías perfectamente que esto se iba acabar un día y que crees, ya llego el día, ahora estoy a punto de ir a cenar con Jo y sus padres, ¿Sabes el gran paso que es en una relación eso? – Desvío su mirada hacia la ventana y continuo – Yo, ya no quiero seguir haciéndole esto a ella, no se lo merece y además, la amo y estoy listo para avanzar al siguiente nivel.

- ¿Y yo si me lo merezco? – Pregunto James entre lágrimas.

- Yo no dije eso – Empezó Kendall – No entiendo porque actúas así, sabias que lo nuestro no era nada serio y…

- Cállate – Grito James – ¿Quieres saber por qué actuó así? – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y declaro – Porque te…

- No lo digas – Suplico el rubio – Por favor, no lo digas.

- Porque te amo, gran pedazo de ególatra – Vi que el niño bonito se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta gritando – No vuelvas hablarme nunca.

_Comes back and begs me _

_To catch her every time she falls_

Nunca en mi vida, había visto tan dolido y decepcionado a James. Levante el libro por encima de mi cabeza para evitar hablar con Kendall.

- ¿Y tú qué esperas? – Pregunto el rubio acercándose a mí.

- Perdón, ¿Qué? – Susurre confundido bajando el libro.

- Ve tras él – Respondió, gesticulando con sus manos hacia la salida.

- No lo hare – Exclame cerrando mis ojos – No hasta que me asegures que este "Adiós" es de verdad y que nunca trataras de seducirlo nuevamente.

- Te prometo que este adiós es definitivo – Susurro Kendall, sentando en una silla frente a mi – Y que nunca, nunca intentare seducirlo de nuevo.

- Está bien – Respondí – Ahora pídeme que lo haga.

- ¿Qué hagas, qué? – Pregunto confundido el rubio.

- Que lo atrape cada vez que caiga – Empecé – Que este para él cuando me necesite y lo más importante, que lo haga sentirse amado.

- Estoy seguro que lo harás, no necesito pedírtelo, yo confió en ti, Logan – Declaro Kendall – Ahora levántate y ve tras él.

Corrí hacia la puerta, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, baje en los ascensores, sabiendo exactamente en donde James estaba y cuando llegue al lobby, me lance en una carrera desenfrenada hacia el parque de Palm Woods.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all the things that make you who you are_

_I know that good bye means nothing at all_

Cuando vi a la vulnerable figura, recostada sobre el césped moviendo sus hombros, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba, acelere mi paso hacia él y me arrodille a su lado.

- Te conozco tanto James, que se donde te escondes – Comencé suavemente – Se todas las cosas que te hacen ser como eres y sé que ese "Adiós", para ti no significo nada y estoy consciente que seguirás acechándolo, porque lo amas y no quieres dejarlo ir.

Acaricie su cabello lentamente y continúe.

- Pero sabes qué más se sobre ti, Jamie – El castaño levanto su cabeza y me miro – Se que eres un chico fuerte, se que eres un romántico empedernido y lo único que quieres, es sentirte amado – Di un gran suspiro – Se que no soy Kendall, ni tampoco quiero ser un reemplazo, pero quiero que sepas que seguiré estando aquí para ti, porque, yo te amo.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

El niño bonito me examino unos segundos con la mirada, se arrodillo y lentamente se acercó a mí y me beso.

Un millón de emociones viajaron por mi cuerpo, sentía que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho y vi como mis manos inevitablemente se acomodaron en la cintura de James.

Cuando el beso finalizo, vi que el castaño se alejó, aun con los ojos cerrados y llevo su mano directo hacia sus labios, sonrío y suspiro.

"El beso fue simple, corto pero significo mucho", pensé.

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she want to stay awhile…

De pronto abrió los ojos y me miro dulcemente.

- Gracias – Susurro – Porque siempre estuviste ahí para mí y aun lo sigues haciendo – Cerró los ojos nuevamente, volvió a llevar sus dedos a sus labios y exclamo – Se siente extraño, diferente creo.

- Entonces… - Vacile levemente algo nervioso - ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato junto a mí?

En la acera del frente, iban caminando Kendall junto al padre de Jo, envueltos en una conversación y atrás, iban Jo y su madre. Vi que James lanzo una disimulada mirada hacia ellos, volvió su cabeza hacia mí, recompuso su expresión y fingió una sonrisa.

_And she will be loved…_

- Me encantaría – Respondió al mismo tiempo en que dejaba ir a Kendall de su vida, para darme una oportunidad a mí.


End file.
